dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Builder
Non-documented: Knockback resist | Ability=Does double damage to the barricade. | Stars=10 | Bus Level=Any }}Builder is a construction worker, now using his tools for destruction. He is armed with a hammer and dressed in a yellow safety vest with white reflective strips, a black t-shirt, yellow pants, a brown leather tool belt pouch, and a yellow hard hat over a black helmet liner. He is a star reward, obtained for free when players collect 10 stars. He is a damager, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range while excelling at inflicting large amounts of raw damage to high health targets. Builder is one of the first available units that can knock enemies back and resist damage against bullets. His knockback perk is powerful as it comes in the form of a critical hit which deals double damage. It can also keep most enemies away from certain stationary units, the bus, or even other units who lack the knockback perk. In some cases, knockback can even push enemies back into fire pools created behind them. In most cases though, the knockback perk greatly preserves a unit's own life as it puts a bit of distance between them and their target while potentially avoiding an attack. Builder's knockback perk is delivered in the form of a swift push kick, making it not only his most damaging attack, but also his quickest compared to his regular attacks which both come out relatively slow. As mentioned, Builder is also one of the first available units to have bullet resistance. Although this perk is negligible for the most part, there are portions in stage 3 where players will encounter some enemies who use guns known as marauders. By the time players reach stage 3, there's still not that many units with bullet resistance available, making Builder one of the only available units with bullet resistance for low to medium-level players. Being an early star reward unit, his high base health and damage make him an excellent unit to use for low-level players. Builder is useful for melee support and dealing with both cluttered bundles of weak enemies and marauders wielding ranged weaponry alike. Guard is considered Builder's direct upgrade as he boasts higher stats with the same perks at only a slightly higher courage cost. It is very helpful, but not necessarily essential, to replace Builder with him. Upon reaching level 13, Builder's special ability can be unlocked, granting him double damage when attacking the barricade. This damage bonus makes Builder a very handy unit when it comes to finishing missions as fast as possible after clearing the battlefield of enemies. Additionally, Builder's special ability can be further strengthened by using Fury buff, granting him insane quadruple damage and making quicker work of the barricade than most other melee units are capable of. However, since Builder is superseded by certain other melee units who perform much better overall towards endgame, it may not be as pressured for players to unlock Builder's special ability later in the game if they haven't done so earlier. In League, Builder is a good unit to use in early low-level Skirmish thanks to his high health, bullet resistance, and good damage output. This allows him to act as a tank against low-level enemy ranged units and kill them easily. His fast critical hit speed allows him to possibly kill any enemy melee units before they can retaliate. However, towards the later levels of Skirmish, Builder's strengths may seem to waver. Other units may prove to perform Builder's role a bit better, be it in strength, speed, or overall better base stats for either the same courage cost or just slightly higher. Grenader, for example, not only possesses an extremely effective manual ability to throw a grenade but faster attack speeds as well. Guard, as mentioned above, acts as a better version of Builder for only a bit more courage. It'll be very essential to replace him at some point with another damager class unit with bullet-resistance. Builder has an alternative skin called "1998." It can appear in the Military Kit Shop as a random offer and costs 120 money. Pros * Moderate courage cost. * Short preparation time. * High base health. * Moderate speed. * Bullet resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Knocks the enemy back on critical hits. * Very fast critical hit speed. * Extra damage against the barricade (special ability). Cons * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Very slow attack speed. * Turns into Builder (Zombie) upon death. Trivia * It's unclear how exactly Builder is bullet-resistant. He doesn't appear to wear any form of protective clothing (of which his high-visibility work clothes do not count in this case) and modern hard hats are typically made using a tough, light plastic to reduce the risk of head injuries caused by falling objects but not bullets. It could be assumed this was done for the sake of balance. The same can also be true for his infected counterpart and Foreman, another zombie with the same attire minus the helmet. * The 1998 skin for Builder bears heavy resemblance to the uniforms worn by the Washington Redskins football team. * Before update 2.8.2, the 1998 skin was shortened from its old name, "Builder 1998." * Before update 2.7.0, Builder had to be purchased with coins. The bus had to be level 2, and his price was 90 coins. * Builder used to have a different sprite in Dead Ahead: Quarantine. Gallery Builder_DAQSprite.png|Builder's DA:Q sprite Category:Units Category:Damager Category:Stars Reward